Happy now?
by Scarlet Goodwill
Summary: Levy McGarden, abused and bullied school girl. She was happy being ignored, but when she wasn't, trouble seemed to find her. Levy decides to put her trust in the new kids but will that be her breaking point? Will she be broken once again, but this time the wounds too deep to heal. (Hints of some other ships)
1. Chapter 1

_"2am... where do I begin?... Crying off my face, agian..." She sang softly, a grim smile on her face but tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she walked slowing across the grass feild, each step making her body sway slightly._

_"The silent sound of loneliness... wants to follow me to bed..." Her angelic voice cried, not any louder then soft whisperes. By now she was half way down the feild, almost completly numb to the world around her. The things she heard went ignored, except the tug on her arm from the decent sized bag she dragged with her as she sang._

_"I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most... I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well..." She said as she picked up her pace slightly, hearing someone shout her voice from the beginning of the feild._

_"Dancing slowly in an empty room!...Can the lonely take the place of you..." She said a bit louder, deciding it was time. She dropped the bag and crouched down to it, never stopping her singing or igrnoring the shouts of her name and the shouts telleing her to stop._

_"I sing myself... a quiet lullaby...Then you go and let the lonely in... to take my heart agian..." She said as she pulled the zipper all the way across and reached in, looking for the contraption she wanted._

_She stopped singing as she found what she wanted and grinned eveily to herself, now completly blocking out everything._

_She got rid of the grin and now her gaze was expressionless, the only thing mattering to her was to get it over with._

_She stood up, the sunlight gleaming and shining of the metalic thing she grasped in her hands. A pistol, one bullet. She turned so her back was to the people she knew were running to her, why though she didn't know why. No one ran for her, no, they ran from her. She lifted her arm so that the barrel of the gun was pressed to her temple, her index finger on the cold trigger._

_She put slight preasure on the trigger, not enough to set it off though._

_"levy!" She could faintly hear her name being called, the voice breaking through her walls. That person never said her name, but why should she care? Their nothing to her and she's nothing to them._

_She's just the dead girl._

_The girl that doesn't exist._

_She pulled the trigger._

_**BANG!**_

* * *

stop! stop! Nonono... We have to start from the beginning. Say where this story started... it would make things a lot easier. Yes, you would rather have me start from the 'start' right? Well personally I would prefer that rather then hearing the 'end'.well, here we go then.

* * *

_**Riiiiing!**_

"Okay class! Your dismissed but remeber there's a test next weak monday!" Mrs. Rosa called to the students that rushed out of class after the bell, ecstatic to enjoy there well deserved weakend, well most of the students atleast.

Mrs. Rosa, A nice woman who always kept a smile infront of everyone. her hip long, curly brown hair and perfect smile making her the envy of plenty of fairy tail high girls. Her emerald green eye's always lighting up with passion with her discussions, and her lips a light pink color that put together her beautiful face wonderfully.

"Levy Mcgarden, you can go now." Mrs. Rosa said but she knew that levy wasn't listening, to much into the assingment she assigned for the weekend.

"Sorry but I want to finish this before the weekend." She replied, not looking up from her work that layed sprawled out on her desk. the teached did a 'tsk' and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose in faux annoyment.

"It's a big project, it should take all weekend to finish." She said as she sat down, sipping at a cup of coffee.

"Oh, but i'm almost done." Levy stated like it was nothing causing the teacher to spit out her coffee and choke for a moment. The teacher looked at her with shock but then burst out lauging, a huge grin on her face.

"Never fail to suprise me levy." She mused as she regained her composure. "I was meaning to ask but how do you do it?" She teased and levy looked up from her work, one of her eyebrows quirked.

"How do I do it?... Well I promised my parents I would do good in school..."

"This is a lot more then good, levy. Your abilities could get you in a higher grade if you wanted, you don't have to sit though my boring lessings anymore!" She joked.

"Well... I don't have anything to do at home so I spend a lot of time reading, a bunch of it is stuff that can help in school but the rest is more about my personal pleasure," She replied as she put away her pencil in her pencilbag and grabbed her stuff in her arms.

"That makes sence... What are the other books do you read?" She asked as levy made her way to the door.

"Horror mostly. Otherwise romance, mystery, suspence, and fantasy." Levy said over her shoulder as she left the room, leaving a smiling teacher behind.

Mrs. Rosa stood up and went to the whiteboard, picking up the fabric earaser and began to wipe of what she has written.

"How can such a nice girl be bullied..." She sighed sadly. "And the damn principle doesn't do anything about it..."

She pinched herself for swearing on school grounds before glanving over at the door her favorite student left through.

"She's a tough cookie that one..." She sighed again and went back to work.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

Levy made her way down the hall, once and a while getting bumped by people walking by, only once making her drop what she was holding but the bright smile never left her lips. Even though that seemed to annoy some girls and guys who were glaring at her from the corner of their eye's.

she reached her locker and pressed the things she was holding to her stomach to keep them from falling, her other arm held out as she put her lock number in. The light cream locker lock snapped open and she pulled it off, bringing it to her mouth to hold as she opened her locker with the hand that was just holding the lock.

She was putting her stuff away when she head a bang on the locker beside hers and looked over to see Evergreen looking down at her, a scowl on her face. "Do you have my homework done runt?" She asked, venom lacing her voice, her gaze making levy feel like she could turn to stone. Levy could feel the smile on her face falling and herself shrinking away from the taller woman.

"U-Umm.. n-no... sorry, someone pranked me and got everything in my locker wet... I-I'm really sorry..." She stammered, inwardly cursing that she didn't have copys. She felt a sharp pang in her her abdomen and the breath shot out her lungs. She doubled over and fought to get her breath back, looking up to see evergreen glaring down at her, her hands clenched into tight fists.

"That ain't an excuse dip shit. You better have it done by monday or i'll get laxus to teach you a lesson." She snarled and levy felt a shiver run up her spine at laxus' name. Once out of school evergreen got him to 'teach her a lesson' and she was in the hospital for a week and had a broken leg.

"Y-Yes it'll be d-done!" She gasped and evergreen nodded before walking away. Levy watched her, not beleiving that she would just leave like that, though she was happy that was all evergreen did, but she needed to learn to not get her hopes up.

Evergreen stopped and looked over her shoulder at levy, a smile on her face though nothing about it was happy. Instead it sent goosbumps up her arms and the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end in fear.

"You know, for a dead girl your pretty smart." She sneered and broke into a blood boiling cackle as she left. Levy sighed and rubbed her stomach where she was punched, flinching when she felt a bruise start to form. Levy cursed under her breath and turned back to he locker and continued getting her stuff.

She heard someone calling her name and she closed her eyes, getting ready for the fifteenth person today to bully her but she smiled when she started to reconize the voices. It was jet and droy, the only people that bothered to befriend her, the only people she knew cared for her.

"Levy-chan!" They called and she turned to see them running to her, both of them smiling. when they reached her they scooped her small frame into a tight bear hug, lifting her up off her feet. Levy was thinking inside how jet and droy were lucky no one was in the hall of their images would be destroyed, but when she tells them this they always tell her they don't care.

They let her go, putting her back onto her feet. "Hey guys." SHe said and they smiled at her again. "We saw evergreen talking to you are you alright?" Droy asked and reached for her but she shook her head. "Well it didn't look like talking to me, she punched you." Jet said and he looked droy and droy nodded. Levy looked betwen them, wondering what they were doing but she wasn't expecting droy to grab her arms and hold them behind her and jet lifted her shirt to show the large bruise, but not enough to see her bra. She squealed in suprise and writhed around in dorys arms.

"Stop! That's sexual assult!" She giggled when she felt jets fingers tickle her stomack. "Stop! haha! Stop!" She yelped, a huge smile on her face. Truthfully she was glad she had freinds so close that she could always trust. Yes it made her sad when they said their feelings she couldn't return them but they got over it and now they were like brothers to her and she was like a sister to them.

"Thats a pretty big bruise..." Jet sighed as he traced the bruise with his index finger and chuckled when he heard her giggle and squeal when he pocked her rips. "Droy! Lemme go!" She demanded, trying to make her voice strong but it came as more of a plea but he still complied. When she was set free she playfully slapped jets arm and he just put his hands up in surrender. She then turned to droy and faux glared at him.

"You could of asked instead of doing _that_!" She exlcaimed and burst out laughing again.

"Sorry, sorry." They said in unison. "I don't know whyt you stand up to this though." Jet said and droy nodded. "Theres nothing I can do about it though, and I can't move schools because I don't have tha money to go to private schools. This one is my only option." Levy said as she grabbed her bag before locking her locker shut.

"We know... but still, it hurs us to see this happen to you." Droy said and levy sighed and looked over at them. "Life sucks guys, I know that pretty well." She said and the two boys looked down, sad for her but they know somethignlike this won't change over night.

"You guys need to stop worrying about me, jet your in the track team, best in it too, you have popularitie that could go down the drain because of me and people will treat you like me. Droy, your always heloing in the garden and do lunch's in the cafateria, and may I add I havn't tasted food as good as yours. People love you for that and both of you are so kind, loving, you deserve to be with others better then me. I'm nobody." She said as they walked down the high school halls, heading to the exit.

"Levy. We will stand for other things you may say bt we are never, _never_ stopping our freind ship with you no matter what people say. Why do you think we put those marks on eachothers shoulders when we were little huh?" Jet said and droy continued. "It meant we would always stay with you, levy. Were a team from beginning to end." he finished. Levy felt tears coming on and she looked down, silently grabbing their hands into hers.

"You two are too good for me you know that?" She said and they smiled at her. "Come on, we'll walk you home." They said and levy nodded, tightening her grip on their hands, letting the tears fall freely. For once the tears wern't from pain.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

They got to levy's place and by then it was about 4:25 pm. They stood infront of her house and watcheas she fumbled with the keys, finally getting the door open before walking in.

"Come in, i'll get you some tea before you head home." She said, motioning for them to come in and they did gratefully. Levy walked then tro the living room before rushing to the kitchen, getting three cups of bangal spice tea ready. When it was ready she carried a tray to the living room, silently sitting on the couch between the two.

They sipped the tea, all in a fomfotable silence until droy broke it.

"Oh! That reminds me, the school is sapposed to get a whole bunch of new kids soon, and they should be in our home room, right jet?" He asked and jet nodded.

"Maybe levy could try and speak with them first, then other people won't mislead them..." Jet said and levy shook her head.

"No, then people will bully them. I don't want it to be that they came here and just have a bad experiance. I'd rather have it they don't know I exist." She said solomnly, outting her cup down. But if they choose to befreind me, I won't push them away. Okay you two?" She added as she felt the air around them get sadder but at her coments they brightened. "Yes thats fine." Jet replied.

"With the new kids class is gonna be very full, we already have 21 students in it, with the like... 10 or so new kids our class is gonna have the second most in it, the top gym class." Droy said and the jet nodded while levy seemed to choke on this air. "10 new students? at once?" She said and they nodded. "thats a lot coming in at a time..." Levy said and regained composure. "Well, it doesn't change anything." Levy said as she finished her tea. Jet and droy finished off their tea and picked uptheir backpacks.

"well we should head off, we need to clean our house." Jet said as he made his way to the door, droy waving over his shoulder.

"Okay! Have a nice weekend you two!" She called to them and heard them call back their 'goodbyes' and the click of the door as it's opened and closed.

She sighed and began to put away the cups and the tray. She carried them to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher before going back to the living room and leting her tired body fall on the couch, ignoring the pain in her ribs which hurt from the funny way she landed, the hit she got in the morning annoying her again.

She looked around, looking for something that she always looked at before going to bed. Yes she new it was still very early but she was exhasuted. She stood up with a groan when she didn't see it, thinking she moved it to her room so she went there.

"Pantherlily did you move it?" She teased her cat as she walked in, seeing the black cat sit up from where he was curled up on her bed. Her arched his back and looked at her, meowing at her and she giggled. "sorry, sorry." She said as she looked around the bookshelves until she found it.

It was a picture of two people, one male and one woman or you could say her parents.

"Hi mom... Hi dad... I'm going to bed now... goodnight." She said like usual and kissed the picture before going to bed, sprawling her body out on the sheets, not caring about changing at the moment. She closed her eye's and felt her cat curl up beside her stomach, a smile formed on her lips.

"I miss you two..." She said before she fell asleep.

She misses them because they arn't there, and that doesn't mean their on a trip.

Levy McGarden is alone, and seen as the dead girl because her parents are dead.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a school morning again, and levy was not happy. The weekend seemed to go by like it didn't even happen, the only thing she ended up doing was homework; a third of it wasn't even hers!

She sighed and checked over what she was wearing, hoping it fit school rules since she forgot to do the laundry all weekend. Yes, her school you didn't need uniforms which was weird saying as in almost every other school you did exept for phantom High though.

Levy was wearing a drown coat that started the zipper at her belly botton and the stopped at her collarbone though she only had it up to the top of her chest, under that she was wearing a short yellow tank top that matched the yellow on the checkerboard yellow and orange headband. she was also wearing a short skirt that went halfway down her thighs, it too had a orange and yellow checkerboard patter. She had red stockings that were thicker so you didn;t see her skin, and finally a red long scarf wrapped once around her neck and then trailed behind her down to where her skirt left off.

"Ugh... why this of all things I have to wear..." She said and twirled around infront ot her mirror, letting her see all sides of her. She felt a push in her ankle and looked to see pantherlily pressing against her ankle, his tail wrapped around her leg. "Thanks lily." She said and crouched down, petting the cat behing hid bear like ears, smiling when he began to purr.

"Well! I have t' go! Pantherlily keep the house safe!" She said with a giggle and her cat meowed in responce, walking with her as she grabbed her bag and made it for the front door. She was about to leave when she heard a meow behind her. She looked down to see pantherlily looking up at her, mouth wide open. "No, I just gave you food." She said, knowing what that sighn meant because she taught it to him.

She left the house and looked around for her bike and saw it, running to it she stood it up, got on and headed to school.

Her bike wasn't anything special, just a regular black bike with silver and white designs and the petals were colored black too, the handles white. It had a holder inder the seat that could hold a water bottle if she wanted to just ride for a while - which she did once every one or two weeks, well unless she ws in the hospital -.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

It was lunch and next class was homeroom again for levy, meaning the onky class she has with her two freinds. Forst levy had homeroom and then she had fine arts; art, then waas break before going back to fine art; band/choir, after was math then what she was in now, lunch. The new kids havn't been introduced in first period so levy was prepared for them to come next period.

She hoped they were kind, so atleast she wouldn't have to worry about them bullying her like most people, but hope and luck seemed to hate her so she once agani decided not to get her hopes up. She though that while she bit into her sandwhich, enjoying the quiet for once since she chose to eat outside today. The reason is becasue she didn't want to be feally fuffed up infront of them but also she was still a bit shaken by evergreens way of saying 'thank you'... if you could call what she did a thank you in the first place.

She heard the bell go off telling the students to go to next class so she packed up her lunch and got ready to go. She stood up, a bounce in her step, exited to meet the new kids despite what she told herself. She told herself to stay away from them but her body wanted to be with them.

She skipped her way to her locker, once and a while being shoved but still she kept on heading to her locker. She got ther, put in her combo, put away her stuff and got her binders before closer the locker again before heading to class. Her smile only widened when she had no difficulties getting to her desk which on other days would be more of a task.

The only thing different besides the fact she wasn't getting pushed around is that the desks were closer together and there were 11 new desks placed beside and behind levy.

She put her hands on her lap, her back straight as she listened to yet another of Mrs. Rosa's explinations that levy found herself lost in, memorizing each fact or reading inbetween the lines, picking out facts others might not see until everyone heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Rosa stopped talking and walked to the door and opened it, and to everyones shock the principle came in, Mr. Dreyar, Or as a few people say Makarov, gramps, master, whatever title you want but levy prefers Mr. Dreyar. The short man walke to the front of the class, his face expressionless as he faced the class but then it turned into a grin.

"I am here to tell you that your new class mates have arrived and I hope you all respect them and give them the warm welcome they deserve. Come in you brats." He said, finishing off to the door and 11 teenagers walked in. Levy felt her eye's jumping out of her sockets at the woman, they were so beautiful compared to her!

"It is my pleasure to introduce Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Elfman, Mirajane, and lisanna Strauss, Freed Justine, Bickslow Dakhil **( A/N: He doesn't have one so I gave one : plus it means strange XD)** Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Jellal Fernandes!" He said and the 11 people all smiled, a few of them waving. Levy watched as bora eyed a busty blonde up and down and she also saw a pink haired man behind that scowl when he saw that, reaching over he took the blonds hand. She giggled when she saw the blond flush but she didn't pull away.

"they will be staying for the rest of the high school years so I hope that they have a good time, I don't want to hear any complaints or you'll have to deal with me!" The principle said and levy rolled her eyes at that. "Now, back to your class." She old man said before leaving.

Mrs. Rosa stood forward and smiled at the new kids. "It is my pleasure to have you here and I would love to chat but I still have a class to teach. May I ask you to sit somewhere in the back? And if any of you need help with anything ask levy, the blue haired girl at the back." She said and levy cringed when she felt their gazed on her, cursing under her breath because Her teacher just made it a bit harder to stay away from them. Levy looked over at jet and droy and they were smiling encouragingly at her and she couldn't help but smile back as she though this to herself:

If I bring them down then Mavis forgive but I might just need a few freinds.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

Class was over and levy was at her locker getting ready for gym class when she felt someone poke her shoulder, trying to get her attention. She tensed when she felt a gaze burn into her back and she slowly turned around to come face to chest with one of the baseball players in the school.

"Hey runt, I heard from ever that you did her homework can you do mine?" He asked but to her it sounded more like a demand. She remembered how many other things she had to do but she was afraid to say no, but what could she do?

"I-I'm sorry Jacob... I-I Have to many things to do already..." She stammered and Jacob stepped closer to her and bended down so his much taller body was towering over hers.

"I was asking nicely you shit whore now I'm telling you, If I don't get better grades I fucking fail this year and have to be held back. You don't want that now do you?" He sneered and levy shrunk under her gaze but because she was to fucking stubborn she didn't give in.

"I told you, I can't so back off." She said with slight force and jacob scowled. "Have it your way bitch." He said and before she could do anything he swung his body around, his foot hitting her side causing her to crash into the lockers getting everyone's attention. her body slid down the lockers and she stayed laying on the ground, closing her eye's and getting ready for the pain she was about to feel.

...

...

...

She felt nothing. Not a smidge of pain but instead she _heard_ a clank. She opened her eyes to see natsu, the new kid standing infront of her with gray at his side, both of them standing at full hight, chests stuck out slightly in a defensive manner.

"You alright levy?" Gray asked without looking at her, she didn't answer.

She watched silently as natsu stepped fowards and punched jacob making him fall backards before jumping back up, a few of his freinds coming to his aid. Levy felt happy people were deffending her but then something clicked and she knew she had to stop the two, before they got dragged into the hell levy was in that there was no hope of escaping. She needed to keep them away from her and if they went anyfarther it would be to late. Rage started to boil in her, She wanted to avoid this now look! She growled and stood up, grabbing natsu's sleeve and grays arm seeing as he didn't have his shirt on.

They looked at her and kept their eyes on her as she looked down, her hair covering her eye's. "Go... Just go and leave me alone..." She whispered and the could see the frown on her face. Ths confused them and jacobs freinds, including him as they watched her, waiting for what she would say next.

"Stay out of my fucking life... the teacher said for me to catch you two up... not to become your freinds... Now leave me the hell alone... it's for your own good... And leave jacob alone... I don't care of what people do to me..." She whispered and let go of their arms. She went to her locker and closed it, hugging her gym clothes to her body as sh left.

"Ya! Who ever though of helping the dead girl!" Someone called from the crown that was watching the fight.

"Mh hm! That whore is smarter then she looks! Someone else shouted and everyone joined in, calling levy names and saying to leave her alone. Gray and natsu looked at eachother, both a bit shocked and angry.

Not knowing what to do they turned their gazes to where levy left, hoping that she would be fine because by this they could tell she was not the most 'loved' person in this school.

That, is a huge understatment.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

It was gym class and lucky levy, they were only doing running today. She may not be the fastest if she doesn't need to but she can keep it up. Though on certain ocasions she had needed to go full speed making her go faster then some of the people in the track and feild team, oh but not nearly as fast as jet. He's like a cheata that is in a male costume with a human vocal simulator taped inside his mouth, in other words it's inhuman is speed!

They were running around school boundrys which ended up being almost 3k in total. Levy was jogging in the back, not wanting to run and she didn't want to be around many people, especually a blond and red head that shared gym class with her. She already failed to stay away from two of the 11 and she wasn't about to mess up with these two. She heard running behind her and turned aroun d to see jet running full speed to her and she gaped at him like a fish when he slowed down beside her to keep pace with her.

"What's with that look?" He teased and poked her side, electing a mock pout.

"I, _**I**_ was infront of you?" She asked but he waved his finger infront of her face.

"tut, tut child. Don't get your hopes up, I already ran the whole thing and I decided to say hi." he said, a cocky grin on his face that earned a playfull slap on the arm. "Well don't I feel great." She said sarcasticly and jet chuckled at that.

"You know, I heard the new boys are gonna try out for the football team saying there's a big game coming up aganist... phantom High? Yeah that was it. I also heard they have some pretty good players, weird names though like... gajeel, totomaru... aria, sol, and a bunch of other guys but those five are sapposed to be like top dogs." He said and levy just sighed. "I don't know shit about sports so I choose not to follow them... but it's hard not to when it's the talk of the school." She aid and laughed, shaking her head.

"Okay this is off topic but you already ran 3k?! not only that your running it again?!" She exclaimed and he shook his head. "No, _i'm_ not running it again." He said and he raised an eybrow in confusion. He grinned and picked her up bridal style, smirking when she screamed in suprise.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelped.

"_we're_ running it!" He said and began to run as fast as he could, laughing loudly as levy clung tighter to him, afraid she would get dropped, laughing at her friends recklessness.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

The class was done with running 3k but in jets case it was 6k, as well he ran the second time around carrying levy, despite all her protests. Next what the class was dodgeball which levy was not happy about since she had almost no arm strength, no matter how many times she carrys those huge piles of books around it doesn't seem to do anything!

The class were in two lines, one for boys and one for the girls. Mr. Fenskie was going through the lines, giving you the number '1' or '2' and that determines whish team you are on.

Levy Got '1'

So did both of the new kids, erza and lucy.

Jet got '2'.

Shit.

Levy went to hger side and immediatly went to the back, pressing her back to the wall, silently praying the wall will swallow her up. She just watched, watched people through the dodgeballs at eachother, screaming like complete idiots, but to levy a whole bunch of them were idiots. Though she would never say that to anyone unless she wanted another trip to the hospital.

She didn't want that.

She's become a 'regular' if you can call it that.

Yup, atleast once or twice a month...

The bluenette sighed as she closed her eye's trying to block out the yelling and the slap that comes when the ball makes contact with the floor. She heard the coach yell at her to get moving so she stood up straight and made it to a ball that was lying idle on the ground. She cursed her coach under her breath as she bent over, picking up the ball and holding it tightly in her two hands, looking for someone to hit. Or atleast try to hit.

She puled her arm back to throw it but stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. SHe turned around, afraid it was just another bully trying to tease her on her throwing arm, but thats not what she saw. It was lucy.

"Hey Levy-chan!"

"Levy...chan?" She repeated and the blond nodded. "Do you need anything?" She asked and lucy nodded again. "Ya, me erza and the other guys were wondering if we could do asomething today, you seem like a nice kid." _kid?_ levy though but then she looked around and saw no one was watching her.

"U-Umm.. sorry I c-can't... I-I'm busy..." She stammered and lucy cocked her head. "With what?" She asked and levy flinched, she really wasn't busy but she had to stay away from them. "U-Um, I was g-gonna stay in band after school... I-I want to practice a s-song i've been writing..." She said and lucy smiled. "So you sing? I'm not too good at singing but I write!" She said and levy couldn't help but get exited by that. "really? I can't write stories..." She blurted out and when she realised what she just did she inwardly cursed and scolded herself.

"well when i'm done writing it you can read it first levy-chan!" She said and levy sighed.

"Thanks, lucy." SHe said with no emotion and lucy frowned for a moment before speaking again. "well after school I'll walk you to the band room! Oh and call me lu-chan." She said and began to walk away when she heard the coach blow the whistle.

"N-No.. Just lucy..." She said awkwardly and she saw lucy pause before going on, walking to the new red head. She cursed under her breath, she should have been harsher like with natsu and gray! But she couldn't, something about that girl, made her want to be her friend but she didn't want to bring her down.

Levy cursed again and threw the ball recklessly, trying to get rid of some of the frustration.

It hit someone who was walking away, the back of the head.

Shit.

Black eye here she goes.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

"You called jose?" A man with long, obsidian colored hair asked, his voice without emotion as he spoke to the principle of the school. Phantom High. They man behind the desk nodded.

"Indeed I have." He replied and motioned for the teen to take a seat, which he did.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice coming out as more of a snarl then a question.

"You've heard of the game coming in a month? Well I've heard fairy high has been making light of our team, in that they seem to be slacking from what Juvia has seen." He said and gajeel scoffed. "Those trash should be more worried about themselves. Who knows? Something might happen to get them... riled up." He sneered and jose grinned.

"Exactly why I called you here gajeel. I need you, in a few weeks to do something to get them going. Anything, I don't really care. Just make them see not to make light of phantom High." He said and gajeel smirked. He stood up and headed for the office door.

he put his hand on the handle and without turning he said.

"Would of done it even f you didn't tell me." He chuckled his weird laugh though nothing was funny about it, instead if anyonew was there they would of got shivers from his laugh. He opened the door leaving a grinning principal.

Jose picked up a photo, on it was a picture, it was of the school and this years class mates.

On it one blue haired girl was circled with red and with the same marker it said, 'dead girl.' and in black it said 'dead parents'. Jose grinned and traced the girl with his index finger and reached into is desk, pulling out a gun.

"Remember that day?...levy?... The day you lost everything..." He said and pointed the gun at the words 'dead parents' and pulled the trigger. But a gun without a bullet just clicks. So it clicked.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

The halls of the school were now empty once again as levy walked through them, humming to herself while she waited for the busty blond that aproached her to come. She didn't know why she bothered waiting, maybe it was because she didn't want to disipoint the teen or was it because no one was around and it would be okay to talk to her? She really didn't know.

She heard patting of footsteps behind her and saw lucy running up to her, a smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late!" She exclaimed when she reached her and levy frowned.

"Why? We didn't set a time, It's fine with me." She said and lucy seemed releived by that before grabbing the bluenettes arm. "Well come on, I'll walk you there and maybe you can sing me a song?" She asked and levy paused. "Lucy, you just said you would walk me." She accused and lucy frowned. "Fine, Fine, I'll go home then." She said and picked up her pace, for some reason excited to get there.

They quickly got to the band room with no words spoeken between them but levy welcomed the silence. She always has. Levy, loved the silence, she wasn't afraid of it, she didn't let her mind wander and think someone would come out of the silence and hurt her, no it didn't work like thta for her.

No, the silence is somewhere levy would just love to always be in. Silence to her means safe. It tells her that if she hears something and it isn't her that there is someone there, and it isn't safe, because people to levy means not safe. Well unless their jet and droy, then it's good.

Levy hates loud noises, it means danger. Danger because if it's loud someone could come behind you and you won't even know it, and it'll be too late.

Thats how levy saw the world in retrospect. There are two things you are in, good and bad. Though levy always seems to be in bad. Well atleast after her parents died.

It's been five years in the bad.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when they click of the band door opening screeched through levy's precious silence.

"well, here we are. Have a good day levy-chan! I hope we can get to know eachother!" She said and levy stepped past lucy as she held open the door.

"Probably not..." She said under her breath before turning to lucy. "I'm not one for people and I would like to keep it that way but thank you for walking me here, have a good day lucy." She said cooly, her face expressionless. Lucy though smiled at her instead of scorned her for being rude.

"Okay! Well bye!" She said and began to walk away.

Levy closed the door, with a little to much force but she told herslef it was an accident. She sighed.

"Fuck levy... Your doing a shit job staying away from these people..." She snarled to herself as she walked around the room, thinking about what song that she wrote to sing. She really ghad no choice because if she left right not she may see lucy and she wasn't in the mood to be interrogated by her.

She Though of a song that she wrote a few years ago, a sad smile formed on her lips as she remembered why she wrote it. It was about her parents, well more spacificly when she was having major depression problems from it. She headed to the piano and sat down, stretchign her hands before her before she started to play slowly.

"2am, Where do I begin?  
crying of my face again...  
The silent sound of loneliness,  
Wants to follow me to bed.

I'm The ghost of a girl that I want to be most,  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well!

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby!  
Let you go and let the lonely in...  
to take my heart again...

To afraid to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night.  
but the loneliness will stay with me!  
and hold me til I fall asleep...

I'm The ghost of a girl that I want to be most,  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well!

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby!  
Let you go and let the lonely in...  
to take my heart again...

Broken pieces of,  
a barely breathing story  
Where there once was love  
Now theres only me and, the lonely!

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby!  
Let you go and let the lonely in...  
to take my heart again..."

**(A/N: The lonely by Christina Perri. I said that because I see levy as a fine arts girl and that includes singing so I put she was a good dong writer :P I would write my own songs but I am **_**shit**_** at writing them...)**

She finished singinf and stopped playing the piano. She slumped over where she was sitting and felt her breath hitch as she struggled to breath, th memories of her and her parents flooding back from the song. She crouched down and thunked her head on the keys making the piano clunk in protest as it held the note until you didn't hear it anymore.

"I miss you mom... I miss you dad..." She whispered quietly as she felt tears start to build up in her eyes.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

Outside the room lucy, erza, mirajane, gray, natsu, elfman, jellal, and freed were all listening to her.

"She is such a beautiful singer..." Lucy whispered and the rest nodded.

"Why are we even here?" Freed asked his girfreind, mirajane and she looked up at him.

"By what natsu and gray said she seems to be bullied and by whay lucy says she seems to be wanting to push us away, just why? Lucy said as you know she was gonna be here so were seeing if we can find anything out. You can go if your bored you know." She said to him but he just shook his head. "No I won't go, just we musn't worry ourselves over her affairs. What if she just preffers to be alone. Maybe thats why people bully her, because she pushed them away and they saw it as hostility so they got hostile too. " Freed said and erza shook her head.

"Thats too many maybes, i'd rather no for sure and then maybe we can help her. She doesn't seem at all like the kind of girl that would like solitude. Like that song, lucy said she wrote it from what levy said, so she might have a depression thing because she seems more lke the girl who would write more... happy songs." She said and they all looked at natsu when he snapped at them to be quiet.

"I hear crying..." Natsu whispered and everyone went to the door, pressing one of their ears to the door and indeed they heard crying. The one and a while hitch of the girls breath as she fought to keep calm.

"See? We need to keep a close eye on her..." Mirajane said and freed leaned against her.

"Maybe... but if she tells us to leave her alone again... i'm done." He said and mirajane smiled.

"All I needed to hear."

[horizontal line]

**Quick note! Those ' o0| Tick Tock |0o Become importent in the story. Also I would love if you could give me a review, I would love to see if you like this so far!**

**Also, songs I use become importent in the strory but I guess you'll just have to wait and see! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since the new kids have joined and much to levy's displeasure she seemed to notice them slowly inching closer to her, physically and vocally. Like, they would ask her to help them with homework much more then she though nescisary and when she would si with the group in the library they would be talking to her a lot, and half of it wasn't about class which frustrated her. She has told freed maybe to help them since she could tell he was smart but he said he was having trouble with it which levy could see right through him.

Damnit couldn't they take a hint!?

She has complained about them to jet and droy but they reminded her that she said she wouldn't push away which she would always say she regretted saying that. Though, maybe she could give them a shot, see if they were okay. They seemed like they could take care of themselves but levy wouldn't want it to go to laxus bad. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if it got to that.

She sighed as she looked up at the swimming pool, yes, levy went to swimming class.

Outside of school she wasn't very much bullied but instead she was very loved, the only place she could remember having good memories is in this place, with this one freind. Juvia. Yup, she took swimming class lessons with phantom high juvia.

To other people juvia may seem glum but levy could see the light in her like how juvia could see the light in her. No matter how much they tried they could always see right through eachother, it was a nusence at times but their bonds were as tight as jet and droy to levy. Yes, they were like lost sisters, not only that they both had blue hair!

Levy walked into the buildings front doors, making her way to the womans change room, hugging her bag that held her towels and swimsuit in it to her chest. She walked in the change room and made her way to the privat change rooms, not feeling confterable stripping in the open. She finished changing into a red and white stripped bikia that was tied behind her neck in a cute bow. Her hair standing out from the red. She took of her bandana, not wanting to repeat her mistake of keeping it on and having the swim teacher, aquarius, yelling at her to take it off.

She put away her bag in a locker and made a mental note of which one she put it in before leaving the changing rooms.

She looked up at the clock. !5 minutes til class starts. Levy found somewhere to sit as she waits and looked around for her freind and saw her in the corner, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Juvia!" She called over and juvia's head snapped to her and she smiled, something that always made her happy, befre comeing over.

"Hello Levy-chan!" She said and levy smiled and looked juvia over.

"New swimsuit?" SHe asked and put her hands on her hips. Juvia grinned sheepishly and nodded. Juvia was wearing a dark blue bikini with purple dots on it that complamented the blue wonderfully. The suit itself showed of juvia's... maturaty, making levy seem like a child and her arms came of to cover her chest without thinking.

"I always feel like a child near you." She teased and juvia smiled at her.

"Why? Juvia thinks levy-chan is beautiful and if others don't see it then juvia says their blind!" She exclaimed and levy said her thanks.

Levy found herself sighing again as she started at her freind which juvia caught.

"Is something wrong levy-chan? Did juvia do something?!" She said and looked down in shame, thinking she did something, a purple aura of sorrow hanging around her.

"no! no! You didn't do anything wrong juvia..." Levy trailed off. "I was just wondering how it is at your school. We have new kids and their all being a bit of a pain but thats more me then them... Just, how is it with the big game coming up?" She asked and juvia looked up. "It's going good in school, Juvia's freinds are all excited for the game but angry that fairy high is making light of them." She said and levy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't know jack about sports so I just tend to stay away from the people who are completly gunho about it. Oh and that reminds me, a few of the new boys joined the football team even though it's past tryouts. The coach says their pretty good and it would be a waste to over look them." She sighed and juvia nodded.

"Yes, Juvia has heard of them... They were from out of magnolia right? And Juvia heard they will be here the rest of this year and next year which is graduation year."

"I Know what year it is juvia, but yes, they will." She said.

"GIRLS!" They heard a woman yell from the pool and they looked over to see a furious aquarius and a waiting class.

"I've been calling for you twice now! Now get here before I kick you out!" She yelled and they both yelped an 'aye' jumping in the pool and giving the woman their full attention.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

Class was over and the two bluenettes were walking down the sidewalk, heading to the mall to get something to eat before going their seperate ways.

"Are people still bothering levy-chan?" Juvia asked and levy flinched, giving juvia more then enough of an answer.

"Juvia thinks you need to tell principle, maybe he will do something. Juvia doesn't like it when you miss class' because your in the hospital. It makes juvia sad." She said and levy sighed. "Even if it stops in school people will start doing things out of class. it's happened before." She said and juvia slung her arm over her shoulders, squeazing the smaller girl to her side. She smiled sadly at her.

"Juvia doesn't know how you are so strong... Juvia wouldn't be able to do that... juvia would get mad or break..." She said and levy leaned into her. "I promised mom and dad I would be good." She said and juvia's breath hitched. She new about her parents but she also knew they were a touchy subject, one levy never really brough up.

"Juvia understands... but if you need juvia to do something, just call juvia and juvia will handle it." Juvia said and levy smiled at her. "Thanks juvia, You're always there for me... I don't know how to repay you..." She said and juvia giggled.

"Juvia doesn't need anything from levy-chan... but if you insist... you could pay for juvias food..." She teased and levy slapped her arm playfull and the two broke into laughter as they walked.

Levy, she could always be happy with juvia.

it was like her world wasn't really broken.

Like she was normal.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

It's been three days since levy had that swim class and now it was just one day away from the football game, though it would be a lie saying levy was exited for it. To her it's too loud and it's just boring. It's just getting a ball from the center of the feild to the end under a time limit, as well your being ramned into by a bunch of other people. Doesn't sound or look like fun to her.

"Levy-chan!" Her two best freinds called out from the end of the hall as thy ran to her, their backpacks slung over their shoulders. Once again levy was last to start leaving the halls after school and once again someone she knew was there to go to her.

"Hey you guys." She said as they got to her and they smiled at her.

"Can we walk you home?" They said in unison.

"Why?" She asked as she headed to the front doors, the two males in tow.

"Oh, no reason we just havn't been to your place in a bit." Jet said.

"Ya, and we want more of your tea." Droy teased and levy snorted at that in amusment.

"That's like the only thing I can make." She said but they shook their heads. "Your too humble, you can cook!" They said and levy scoffed this time, "Maybe so but not as good as you, droy-chan~, your more like a girl then me, even more so with that hair!" She teased causing them both to laugh, but then droy cuaght that last part and slapped levy upside the head lightly and her laughing got louder.

They were halfway to levy's house, curently walking down an empty road, both sides of the road having nothing but walls, once and a while a woster was taped up but other wise it was empty. It was silent, all three of them losing a reason to talk at one point but they wern't in awkward silence, instead they basked in it, a thing they got from levy. To love the silence.

There were no cars on the road, the only sound that could be made out if you listened was there soft breathing as they walked, but they wern't listening.

They started to hear the loud hum of a car come up from behind but they ignored it, thinking it as nothing. They also heard the sound of it slowling down behind them, which they also ignored, thinking whoever it was, was partking on the side of the road to pick something up in a store.

Levy's half shut eye's widened when her mind clicked into motion, there were no stores so there would be no reason to stop! She was about to turn around but it was to late and she heard to bangs and the clunk of jet and droy falling unconscious to the ground.

"Well this isn't fun... they are already unconscious... weaklings going down with one hit." A deep voice echoed in her ears behind her and dhe felt her blood go cold, her arms starting to shake slightly.

She slowly turned around to see a man at 6 foot 4 standing there, looking down at the two unconscious boys that were sprawled out on the sidewalk. He had a metal pipe held losly over his shoulder by one hand, the other hand in his pocket. The man had long, charcol hair that looked more like a main to levy, he also was heavily peirced, all over his face and on his fore arms.

"hey little girl, ya from fairy high?" The man asked, his voice gruff, as he stepped over the two men, aproaching her with a smirk that made her go in a cold sweat. She felt her body reacting before her mind and she swallowed when his smirk widened.

"Bad answer runt." He said and she closed her eye's as the metal pole he was holding got lifted of his shoulder and swung at her head.

And everything went black.

The only thing telling her she was alive was the loud ring that was now in her ears.

_I Might be coming home mom..._ She thought as she slipped away.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

The nest day of school came, the day of the big game. The 'gang' were making their way to school, natsu and lucy hand in hand, freed and mirajane as well, while bickslow and lisanna had one of their hands in eachothers back pockets, and erza and jellal were just walking close otgether, their arms brushing together. Elfam making coments about being together with someone manly, while gray just stayed quiet, his sands in his pockets, his shirt long gone.

They got past the school gates, all of them talking to one another, for once gray and natsu not fighting, and elfman not making loud coments as much. They were going to head straight to the doors but a large crowd of students made them rederect their path in curiousity.

They made their way through the crowd and were about to ask what happened until they got to the front and the question got stuck in their throats.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy screamed when she saw levy.

"Jet...droy..." Gray said, not believing his eyes at what he saw.

The three people were hanging down from a branch, a rope tied around their wrists to keep them from falling limp to the ground. All of their clothes were covered in blood, some so dry it was almost brown looking. They all had large, visible cuts and gashes on their skin, most on their arms but you could see ones on their faces. You could see on all of them a trail of blood from their hair and down the side of their blank faces, their skin so pale, it was like they were ghosts. Natsu felt rage boil up in him when he saw what was on levy's stomach.

On it was a fresh burn mark of the phantom high symbol. Natsu could tell it wasn't a brand and it would heal but it was still very visible.

"C-Call the ambulence!" Lisanna wailed and mirajane started to dail 911 on her phone, urgently telling them the problem when they picked up.

"Get them down from there!" Erza ordered and dropped her back pack, lucy doing the same as they started to climp up the tree, the boys knowing what they were going to do, so they went under the three hanging people, getting ready to catch them.

Lucy and erza started to untie the roped on the large branch, going inward to outward in the order of jet, levy, and droy.

As students watched in shock they started to wail.

"Who did this?!"

"It was phantom high!"

"Jet! Droy!"

"Wait who's the girl?!"

"Yeah! Who is that?!"

"It's levy! Levy Mcgarden! I share art with her!"

"That runt? Ha! Dead girl finally got what she deserved!"

"Yeah! Back to the grave with the dead girl!"

"And look! She brought jet and droy with her! the witch!"

As people yelling started to get louder, they heard the sirene of the abulence sart to come into hearing and by then erza and lucy had already got the three of them down. Jet being held by elfman, droy in natsu and gray's arms, while levy was being held in bickslows arms, his girlfreind crying into his shoulder as she gently cupped levy's swollen cheek, whispering sweet nothing that she knew the little girl couldn't hear.

"Out of the way!" A males voice shouted as the crowd stopped yeling and stepped aside, letting the men come through. They were rushing to the teens that were being held in the mens arms.

"Bring them over here." One of the men ordered and they followed without question rushing to the ambulences, not having enough room in one of them for all three, if anything two per veicle.

When they were brought onto stretchers and let go from the mens grasp they closed the doors and immediatly started to drive away to the hospital, the sirens echoing loudly as they sped away.

Lucy started to cry and on instict natsu pulled lucy to his chest, burrying his nose oin her golden hair.

"W-Who would do that to her... I K-Know she is bullied b-but *Hic* Th-Thats to f-far..." She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back, the rest of them watching them, anger boiling up in them form the seen they see and just saw.

"Phantom lord..." Jellal spat and erza rested her hand on his arm, just as angry.

"Those damn bastards using them as a way to-ahhh!" Natsu yelled in his frustration, calming down slightly when he felt lucy wrap her arms around his waist. He did calm but he was still angry, and by how everyone else looked they were too.

Phantom high would pay.

For Jet.

For Droy.

For Levy.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

Levy felt a throbing in her head as she opened her eye's, and stood up from where she was laying on the ground. She looked around and saw nothing, just a white floor that stretched on forever and a black sky. Though It was night she could see like it was day, weird.

She tried to step forwards but it was like her feet were stuck to the gorund, preventing her from going anywhere. She opened her mouth to speak but mothing came from her lips but a loud exhale of breath, and even then it was ragged, like she got her vocal cords cut out.

The though made her nuasiated and she gaged, though it felt weird, different somehow. She tried to cough but it came out more as a whimper and she felt a goo hit her lips as she tried to cough, trying to get rid of that choking feeling. She moved her hand sup; which she could move, and touch her lips. She felt the ooze and pulled away, looking at her fingers to see the slight droplets she new as blood. She groaned but doing so she caughed up more blood, the sharp smell starting to reach her nose.

_I need to wake up_! She though desperatly and was about to pinch herself but then she noticed she couldn't move her arms anymore. She tried to bit her lips but she noticed her entire body couldn't move.

"Our poor little girl..." She heard a male and a female voice sob from behind her. The voices were calming but at the same time terrifying. on both sides of her in the corner of her eye's she saw movment and she felt like throwing uo as the smell of blood got stronger. She closed her eye's when she noticed the _things_ in the corner of her eye's start moving infront of her.

"Open your eye's child. Do our state of health repulse you? Because the state you are in does not do so for us." A males voice said.

"Please dear... Let me see your beautiful eye's again..." A female voice said and she felt her body doing so, even though her mind shouted _no! Don't do it!_

She flinched when she saw the two people infornt of her that she immediatly reconized as her parents. Her dead parents. They had normal clothes on, they had smiled but the onlybthing different, the thing that made her flinch was their forheads.

Both of them had bullet holes on their forheads, bright red blood dripping down the hole to their chins and collarbone. Their clothed were pure white exept for the small dirts and blood stains she could see in a few places. Their eye's were both closed aswell, but they had dark circles around them.

"You need to wake up child, your freinds are worrying dear..." Her mother said.

"Your flatlining... you have been for almost a minute, my child." Her father said and levy felt herself panick.

"We will protect you for now on, my child. We will give ourselves to one, and he will protect you. Now wake up, and smile. They need you." They said at the same time, openeing their eye's to show completly white eye's to her, and tears of blood started to fall from their eye's.

"We love you, Levy." They said and she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Levy woke up, her eye's snapping open and she screamed, sitting up and gripping her heart in panick. Her vision went white and she felt like she was going to puke. She felt arms wrap around her and push her back down on the bed as her body spasmed around, her screamed still going but not as loud from the lack of breath. She heard sobing from around her as her vision slowly got normal and her trashing stopped, her screaming slowly dying down to whimpers and hiccups in a loud sob.

"Where are they!" She yelped, reffering to her parents but the arms around her cept her down.

"Levy-chan!" A female voice yelped breaking her away from her truama and she looked around desperatly fot the voice until her eye's locked on a crying blonde. "Levy-chan! Calm down please!" She wailed and she heard the rest of them were also telling her to calm down. She slowly felt her breathing become less eratic as she calmed down, her body going numb and her whimpering stopped.

"L-Lucy?" She asked and she felt the arms that she now knew as grays let go of her. She reached for lucy's face and cupped on of her cheeks and lucy smiled, bending over and hugging the small bluenette to her.

"We were so worried... are y-you alright?" She whispered and levy felt herself shaking, she shook her head to signal no and lucy's grip on her tightened before letting go.

"You flatlined..." She said and levy nodded, smiling.

"I know... I have known." She said and they gawked at her.

"H-How did you k-know?... I-if you flatline... yo-your..." Frreed began and levy smiled at the greenhaired man.

"Two people very importent to me whispered in my dreams to wake up... they told me you were worried and I was flatlinesd..." She said, her voice hoarse. "But why would you worry about me? I-I'm not your freind..." She said and erza spoke up.

"We might not be your freinds, but you are ours." She said and levy looked down.

"Why do you push us away?" Natsu asked. "It's manly to make new freinds!" Elfman yelled, pumping his fist. Levy frowned.

"I can't... I just can't... I'm sorry..." She said and she could feel them get sadder at that.

"How long was I out?" She asked, wondering what the answer would be.

"A week." Lisanna said and levy began to choke on her saliva at the fact before calming down. "jet and droy?" "They woke up three days ago. They arn't and wern't hurt nearly as bad as you. They should be realeased today." Lisanna said and levy gulped.

"What happened to me?" She asked and lucy put her hand on the bluenettes arm while gray put one arm over her shoulder in a way of comfort. She saw them give eachother nevous glances though that frustrated her.

"Can you just tell me! It;s my body! What happens to it should be my concern! Please!" She exclaime and like it was practiced, they all sighed at the same time. Bickslow seemed like the least worried she would be offended or scared of what he will say so he stepped forwards.

"You didn't break any legs or arms like jet and droy. jet had one of his ankles shattered while jet broke his left arm. You, on the other hand sprained your right ankle and your right rist. You had to get three stitiches near your temple on the right side and you broke one rib. Your rib has healed almost supernaturally fast id what the dicter said and the stitches are healing wonderfully too. One of your eye's were bleeding but it's fine now. You got the most damage from the two so you will nee to be here for a few more days before you can go home, and then you will have to stay home for a day or two." Bickslow said and looked down at her, his bright green eye's showing pity.

Levy's head was spinning, this is the worst she has ever been. Well atleast that she can remember. She sat up again, this time slowly not to worry them and she looked around the room.

"Where are jet and droy?" She asked and mirajane spoke up.

"Next room."

"Can they come here?" She asked and mirajane stood up from where she sat beside freed.

"Yes, they can... I'll go get them... They were very worried." She said as she left the room. Levy sighed in relief, happy to hear that they wern't as bad as him.

"Can you guys leave us alone? I Want to talk to them before going back to sleep..." She said and her quests nodded, elfman patting her shoulder as he left, jellal telling her to get better soon. Levy sighed when they left again and rested back against the wall. She heard the clicking of crutches on the bround and footsteps rush to the door and it being slammed open.

"LEVY-CHAN!" She heard two voices yell and two pairs of arms wrap around her tightly. She gaped when she felt warm droplests hit her neck and their arms start to shake.

"Guys... just... woke up!... Can't... breath!" She exclaimed and the backed away slightly, smiling sheepishly at her. She smiled at them and they each took a hand.

"How are you feeling?" Jet asked.

"It looks bad..." Droy said and levy laughed at that.

"no shit sherlock."She teased and droy turned red before tightening his grip on her hand, his other hand was put in a cast that was held by a sling. She looked over at jet and looked over the bed to see his foot and up to just below his knee was in a cast as well.

"You guys shouldn't be running aroung when yout like this..." She whispered and sqeezed their hands. "You should worry about yourself... they say y-you... that you flatlined..." Jet whispered back. "Do you have any idea how worried we were? We could of lost a sister..." Droy said and he pulled levys hand to his face, resting his forehead against it.

"I heard natsu got gajeel back..." droy said and levy coughed.

"So gajeel did this..." She said and droy nodded.

" Natsu said he 'accadently' stomped on gajeels ankle and 'accadently' knocked him out. I also heard that gajeels ankle is sprained pretty bad now." jet said and levy scoffed.

"It's not the first time i've been to the hospital, you guys don't need to be any different from other times." She said and their gazes got tense. "We know you have been hospitalized before but... it's different..." They said and their gazes softened when they saw the scar on the side of levy's head. Jet silently reached forward and pushed away the long strands of hair that framed her face to the side. He frowned when he saw the stitched where gajeel hit her. Silently he leaned forward and kissed the scar. She smiled at him in appreciation and looked to droy, sqeezing his hand in hers when he leaned forward and did the same.

"You need to rest up the next few days so we'll go. Get better soon levy." Droy said and stood up. "Get better soon, levy." Jet said aswell and stood up, grabbing the crutches as wobbled away.

She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "WHat do you mean?... who will help?" She asked as she felt herself drift away into sleep.

o0| Tick Toc |0o

Gajeel fell on his bed, cursing under his breath of the new school he joined, well that juvia, that crazy bitch talking him into going.

Damnit, out of all the places it had to be fairy tail...

He rolled over, wincing when he bumped his foot on something, the sprain still bothered from when pinky hit him during the game, saying he 'tripped'.

"Damn fucking idiot..." He said under his breath, feeling sleep finally start to come to him.

...

...

...

...

...

...

His eye's opened, but he wasn't in his room. No, he was in darkness. The only light he could detect was coming from four orbs he saw floating in the distance.

"What the hell?" He asked but his hands came to his mouth on instinct when he felt a sticky substance to start to frip from his lips and mouth. His eye's widened when the sharp smell of blood hit his nose, making min gag and double over. He started to feel a sharp pain in the side of his head, his right ankle and left wrist, as well a strong pain in his ribs.

"Hurts doesn't it..." A males voice snarled from the shadows.

"Who are you?!" He snarled into the darknes and a light bulb turned on above him, then another one two meters before him, and so on until there were five on in a long line.

"Want to see us?... then we will let you see..." A womans voice growled and he felt a shiver go up his spine depite himself. His eys widened when the lights snapped off expt the one above him. He could hear the clicking of shoes hitting the ground with people steps.

"Are you sure you want to know who we are?" Both voices asked and he nodded, his eyes now narrowed. The light infront of him snapped on and he recoiled at what he saw.

He saw a woman, with long curly brown hair standing staght though her full hight was only up to his shoulders at most. She was a flat woman, with a aura of killing intent around her. Her eye's open, and only wite yet they showed so much hate in them. Her eye's had tears of blood trailing down her face and her mouth wus pulled up in a crooked smile, blood dripping form the corners of her mouth.

The man was a very tall man, three inches taller then him, with short, curly blue hair. His eyes were like the woman's, wite and crying blood. Though his mouth was in a scowl and blood dripped from the center of his lips. He had his hands clenched into fists at him side, shaking from how much he was flezing him muscles.

The thing though that bothered him most was the hole on each of their foreheads, blood dripping down to the neckline of their clothes.

"W-What do you want?" He asked the people, something though was very fimiliar with the two but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"What do we want?" The male said and his scowl turned into an eerie smile and he cocked his head to the right.

"We don't want anything..." The woman said and cocked her head to the left. they stepped forward so that they were under the same light as gajeel but he couldn't step away.

"There is nothing you can give us, gajeel..." They said at the same time. "No, we came here to make a threat..." They said in unison and reached for his forhead, placing their index fingers on the spot that if he was shot, the bullet would be. "You hurt levy again like that... We will make you feel the pain she felt..." The woman said. "And give you the death we didn't deserve..." The man said and and the pulled their fingers away form the frightened man.

"Remember gajeel... hurt her and you will be joining us... and suffer our rage..." they said and pushed on his chest making him fall backwards, his body still not listening as he started to fall, deeper and deeper into darkness. he looked up and the two people leaned over where he was falling and waved at him, on drop of blood from the mans forhead falling and hitting gajeels forhead.

And he woke up.

He sat up in bed with a jump and gasped for air, telling himself it was fake.

"It's fake.. nothing will happen..." he said but he felt the room go cold.

"Remember gajeel... He will kill you..." He heard two voices say in his rooom, looking around ready to kill whoever was playing this sick joke but he saw no one.

He felt a warmth on his forehead and slowly reached up, brushing hid thumb over the warmth. he pulled his hand to see what was on his forhead and his eye's widened at what he saw.

It was a drop of blood.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

Levy sighed when she looke dup at her house. Having been driven home by a taxi after being released from the hospital.

"Home sweet home..." She sighed and smiled, being able to be back with levy but then something clicked.

"Shit lily!" She exclaimed and ran to the door, fumbling with keys before rushing in.

"Shit, Shit... He's a smart cat... he would know were the fucking food is and tip it over...:" She whispered to herself. "Lily! Are you okay?! I'm home!" She called as she took of her shoes and walked into the kitched, seeing his cat food all over the ground.

"Yes I'm fine." A very deep voice said from behind her and levy froze. "Is something wrong levy?" 'lily' asked and levy slowly turning aorund and screamed at the top of her lungs at what she saw. Her cat was flying at eye length! He had two wings coming out of his back and he looked more... human like.

"Oh My God! What the hell are you?! your fucking flying! And your not a bird!" Levy screamed and pantherlily covered her ears. "Levy calm down! It's still me! I know I'm different but it's still me!" He yelled and levy just freaked out even more.

"And you talk! What did my parents do?! There insane! Insane I tell you!" She screamed and pantherlily flew up to her and hugged her around the neck. "See? Still me." Pantherlily purred into her ear and levy felt herself relaxing. She sighed and slowly lifted up her arms, wrapping them around the black cat. She held out pantherlily before you, her hands under his armpits as she looked him over.

"Your scar and head got huge..." She teased and her cat pouted... pouted!

"ha,ha. I know." He deadpanned and levy made her way to her bedroom, ditting on the bed and putting the cat on her lap. "Are you hungry?" She asked and he shook is head.

"Weird you already seem to know english..." Levy said and he nodded this time.

"Do you think you can do anything besides, walk, talk and fly?" She asked and she felt him pull away. He looked down at his stomach. "I don't know I feel this... pull, like I can do something... like... grow. I just feels like that..." He said and levy quirked an eyebrow.

"Grow? Really try." She pushed and watched in amusment when he closed his eyes and balled his paws into fists. her eye's widened when the air started to feel tense and she gawked when she watched him quickly grow in size, soon he looked like he was over 7 feet.

He stopped growing and he opened his eye's, looking down at a now shocked levy, as she stared at him, his huge form sitting on the bed. he grinned when he held out a paw, hell now more like a huge, fury hand, infront of him.

he started to laugh as levy continued to gawk at him. He leaned over to levy and picked her ups in his arms. "Look at me levy!" He said exited and she smiled at him before she leaned into him, nuzling him with her face. "Oh My God! I have the coolest cat in the world!" She squealed and lily laughed at her comment. He set her back down on the bed and went back to his smaller form and levy quickly scooped him in his arms and kissed in between his bear like ears. He purred as she nuzzled him, letting himself relax in his owners arms.

A lightbulb seemed to flick on in levys mind and she oulled away from him, some of her hair curcling up to make blue devil horns, lily shyed away.

"L-Levy?"

"... This means I won't need to do your litter anymore will it?!... you can use the toilet now!" Levy exclaimed, holding the cat out and above her as the she bounced slightly on the bed, het cat sweat dropping.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

it's been three days and levy was itching to go back to school but becasue of lily teling her shge needs to relax a bit finally got to her and she gave in, agreeing to three days and now those three days were done.

"Lily! Stop babying me! I'll be fine!" She exclaimed as she headed to the front doors of her house, her backpack slung over her right shoulder.

"Are the bandages on properly?" he asked for what seemed like the millionth time this morning.

She sighed, "What, want me to show you?" When she didn't get an answer she cursed something like 'damn cat' before pulling up the gray slip on sweater and gray tank top til it reached her rips, showing the wrapping that clung to her torso. Pantherlily made a motion to go on and she glowered at him. She slipped the sweater sleeze on her left hand up to her elbow to show w  
rapping around her wrist, some of her fingers and half way up her forearm. She bended over and pulled up her black leggings to her knee on her right leg, showing wrapping peaking out of the ankle high dark blue boots.

She ajusted her clothes and glared at the grinning cat. "Happy now?" she accused.

"Very much," he replied, his voice teasing.

"Good, remember what you felt yesterday when I fell down the stairs? If you feel that again fly ove the school and keep watch." She said and he nodded.

"Wait, I don't know where you school is..." He trailed off.

"Remeber you told me it was like being pulled to me? Let your body move for you." She said and smiled at him as she opened the door, quickly taking a glance at how she looked in the mirror.

She was wearing a gray sweater to big for her that went down to hid thigh but it worked with levy, adding more to her cutness that other people usually overlooked. She wore tigh, black leggings that were lucked in at the end under ankle high dark blue slip on boots that had a 1 inch heel, adding to her 5 foot 4 height. To finish of her look she had a black headband in, holding back the mass of azure curls that would bounc into her face as she wlked without it.

"OKay mom, is this okay for school? Or too skimpy." She deadpanned to levy, sarcasm oozing out of every pore. A grin played on the scarred cats face.

"No dear you look fine now hurry before you are late." He teased, playing alone. Levy giggled and petted lily behind his ears once before leaving.

"She'll be fine..." A voice whispered in pantherlily's ears as he watched levy kicke up her bike before peddling away. the thing that suprised pantherlily is that he felt calm when the voice talked out of no where, not making him tense like it would for others.

"I know." He felt himself himself reply without even thinking it.

"Because I'm protecting her now." He said and he felt warmth envolope him.

And he welcomen it, drifting into a comfortable silence.

o0| Tick Tock |0o

Levy clasped the lock around the chain she wrapped around the body of her bike to the metal bike rests that were placed beside the school fence that surrounded the 3k square large grounds. She sighed and pulled her hands away from the clasp, letting her arms drop to her sides and wincing when the her left wrist hit her thigh, the little impack making pain shoot through her arm.

"That's weird... It wasn't hurting at home..." She muttered and cursed under her breath when she heard the first bell go off, making her snap out of her thoughts and start to head to the door, ignoring other students that were making their way to school. She heard footsteps speed up behind her and she on instinct thought it was someone who was trying to hurt her so she sped up.

She ran through the school doors as fast as her legs and still healing ankle could would take her, ignoring any comments anyone said to her as she ran, wincing when pain shot up her right lef from her ankle.

She got to her locker and quickly spun in the combo, slamming it open and putting away her stuff, hearing the footsteps get closer. She looked at her scedual and saw it was homeroom. Grabbing the right binders before closing it with a loud crach, snapping on the lock and heading to homeroom.

The footsteps were so close, it made shivers go uo her spine. But then they stopped. She heard the footsteps start to walk away but it was at a much slower pace then when they were chasing after her.

She sighed and walked into the classroom, Mrs. Rosa standing in the front, getting ready to get class started since the sond bell just went off. I quietly walked to my desk, ignoring the shocked gazes of the new kids and the hatful looks of the other kids who were sat for her coming was about to sit where she usually sat when Mrs. Rosa spoke up.

"Sorry levy but I moved you so you were sitting in the middle of the new kids. Some of them seem to be falling behind a bit so it would be good if you helped them. Also we have two new kids that came here a few days ago, they sit on either side of you." She said, her gaze never leaving the pile of papers she was holding in her hands, flipping through them as she seemed to look for something.

Levy nodded and saw three empty seets the next row. She went to the one in the middle of the three, setting her binders down, favoring her right wrist.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mirajane whispered from behind.

"Like shit." Levy blurted before she could think otherwise, her voice hoarse.

"Then you should go home, I don't want you to over work yourself levy-chan." Lucy said and levy turned behind her, looking to mirajanes right to stare at lucy.

"Look, lucy. Sorry to worry you but I ain't missing any more school. Plusmy friend thinks I'm weak and should rest up but I'm not gonna show defeat to that sorry ass by going home early. Sorry if I looked like a pansy at the hospital but I'm fine. So don't worry." Levy said, her voice a bit harsher then she thought it would come out. She sighed when lucy flinched, seeing natsu getting a bit mad at her upseting his girlfriend. "Sorry that came out badly. Now can I ask who the other two new kids are?" Levy asked and saw all of them flinch, their gazes moving from her to the floor. Natsu opened his mouth to tell her but was interupted by the class doors being opened a bit louder then most students would.

Levy turned in her seat to see who they were and she felt her blood freeze, a cold sweat starting.

"Shit..." She grumbled as she looked at who she knew from the hospital as gajeel and her best female freind, juvia. She watched as juvia looked around class and saw levy, a smile forming on her lips.

"Shitshitshitshitshit..." Levy murmed and she saw juvia was about to wave to her but then levy brought her finger to her lips, shaking her head furiously. Levy glared at her, her eye's telling her to keep quiet. Juvia raised an eyebrow at her but knew what she meant. She saw gajeel lean over to her and whisper something to her, his gaze on levy, making goosebumbs on her arms. She saw juvia nod once.

"Can you guys take a seat?" Mrs. Rosa asked and the two made their ways to levy, well the seats on each side of her. Levy stood up, her chair screeching in protest as it skidded against the ground, calling everyones attention to her.

"Mrs. Rosa, I need to change my bandaging, It's getting loose." She said quickly, rubb her left sleeve on purpose as she rolled it down, making sure to rake her fingers over the wrapping to make it look loose. She waited for the homeroom teacher to nod before rushing out of the room, hearing another chair being pushed back and juvia saying,

"Juvia needs to use the washroom, please excuse juvia," Before leaving the room like how levy just did.

Levy was walking to the washroom, her footsteps shaky, her legs like jello. Why was Juvia here?! She never told her what school she weant to because she didn't want _her_ to _come_! She wanted her to stay away from _this_ school so she didn't end up like her!

"Levy-chan!" she heard juvia call from behind, making her sigh and stp in her tracks. "Juvia heard you were hospitolized again! what happened?" she asked. Levy looked down at her feet, not really wanting to answer that but she knew if she didn't juvia would just get it out of her later.

"Phantom academy happened."

She head juvia's intake of breath. "Juvia never new it was you..." she whispered, making Levy whirl around to look at her, wincing when she put to much weight on her right foot.

"So you knew they were going to attack someone?!" she saaid, her voice raising an octive in anger and suprise. her fists shaking at her sides from how tightly she clenched them, her brows furrowed so much they were nearly touching. Her gaze sharp, like broken glass. :You knew thye would attack someone?! And like I don't have enough problems, _he_ had to attack me too!" She exclaimed, her voice close to yelling. Juvia flinched, having never seen levy like this, the only emotioon she has never seen from the small, bluenette. Anger.

"H-Him? Who... Who atrtacked you..." The taller woman asked and levy sneered out her answer before turning away.

"Ask that studded freind of yours."

Juvia's eyes widened in understanding and horror, her hands now balled up into fists.

"Gajeel-jun may not be the best but he wouldn't hurt someone like you."

Levy stopped in her tracks, turnign around to look right into juvia's eyes.

"I'm not blind. I saw _him_. Oh and juvia? what did you mean 'someone like you', huh?" She asked, her voice icy and face stone hard. Levy saw as juvia visibly gulped, regretting her words.

"Someone... someone small... and... weak."

"Weak I might be but stong I also am. Weak on the outside, strong inside. Never forget it, and _never_ judge a book by it's cover, because this cover has been stepped on and burned for so long, it looks like it might break, but really it still has time on it" she snapped and began to walk away again, heading to the washroom, leaving a shocked juvia behind.

"Oh and juvia? please, stay away from me at school." she looked over her shoulder to see a frowning juvia, the taller woman thinking she just lost a god friend. She was suprised when levy smiled at her, her smiled filled with s much adornation and care, eye's closed with tears forming in the corners. "I don't want to drag you down with me. You deserve happiness."

And with that, she was off.


	5. UPDATE PLEASE READ!

**JUST WANT TO SAY ONE THING BEFORE I START... I AM SOOOOOORRYYY...**

**Okay, so writers block has been a bitch to me so I don't think I will be update this for a bit... BUT before you look at the screen and think it's because I don't have the story planned, the reason is not because of that - I actually have the whole story planned and shit - I'm just a tad bit stuck on how I'm gonna write it and not make it the most corny, cheesy crap ever so... PLEASE be patient.**

**Though! I am working on some other things in the mean time, so just be patient!**


End file.
